


Healing

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: Anonymous asked: Ahh! Requests are open! I just finished reading Welcome to Blackwatch, and I need more!! Might I suggest Mercy x Reader fluff and light smut?





	Healing

You loved when she touched you. Her touch alone could heal any ailment you had. She would laugh when you told her, but you were serious.

When you first met Angela, you knew right away she was the one. She played hard to get and you had to break down a few walls but it was worth it. You would fight for her till your dying day because you knew she would do the same for you.

Her smile lit up your world and her kisses were magical, making you forget about the rest of the world as long as her lips were on yours. Her voice made you smile. She seemed to be untouched by all the ills of the world. She was your heaven on earth.

When you laid in bed with her, whether you were just waking up or just got done making love, you swore that she gave off light. She was truly your angel.

If you were away from her for too long, you felt weak – it was almost as if she was giving you life when she was around. You were hold her for too long when she finally got home and she would have to pry you off her with a loving smile on her face.

You hoped she never said goodbye because you just wouldn’t know what to do. You needed her, you  _wanted_ her and you hoped she felt the same.

You were always afraid of scaring her away. Were you too affectionate? Were you too clingy? But every time she smiled at you or kissed you, your worries were washed away, replaced by a feeling of immortality.

On the days when you felt like you couldn’t go on, she was always there to lift you up. You had never been more thankful for someone in your life than you were for her.

She was your angel, your saving grace. She was your  _Mercy._  
  
---


End file.
